M41
085.M41 - By request of Inquisitor Scallen, the Sisters of Battle of the Adepta Sororitas' Order of the Valorous Heart purge the hive city of Hive Tumulus on planet Farglum of the Cult Epicurian, a Chaos Cult that threatened to take the world out of the grace of the Emperor of Mankind. * 139.M41 - Abaddon the Despoiler's Chaotic forces complete construction of the massive Planet Killer starship, mostly using slave labour, somewhere in the Eye of Terror. * 139-160.M41 - Abaddon the Despoiler uses the Planet Killer to lead the 12th Black Crusade, better known as the Gothic War, a massive assault by the Forces of Chaos that ravages the Gothic Sector for almost 21 Terran years before finally being driven back by Imperial reinforcements that arrived to aid the Imperial Navy's beleaguered sectorial Battlefleet Gothic. Reinforcements were prevented from arriving for years by the onslaught of potent Warp Storms that had been produced by the will of the Dark Gods to isolate the Gothic Sector and assist Abaddon's foul plans. * 154.M41 - The Planet Killer is finally destroyed by the Imperial Navy. No traces of the infernal starship's remains are found by Inquisitor Horst's investigation 2 years later in 156.M41. * 213.M41 - The world of Castaburg is invaded by Orks under the control of the Warlord Skarmork. The Imperial Guard regiments of the Death Korps of Krieg counterattack and drive the Greenskins from the world after a long camapign of attrition -- the kind of warfare at which the Death Korps excels. * 240-338.M41 The Ophidian Campaign - The Ophidian Campaign (also known as the Purge Campaign) is carried out, in which the Imperial Navy's Battlefleet Scarus wrested control of the Calixis Sector's Ophidian Sub-sector from heretical forces. The campaign lasted from 240.M41 until 338.M41 -- a considerable achievement across such a relatively short timescale. * 273.M41 -''' Inquisitor Jaq Draco visits Stalinvast. The existence of the Ordo Hydra is discovered. The world of Stalinvast is destroyed. * '342.M41 -' Inquisitor Quixos is declared a heretic and Extremis Diabolus by Inquisitor Eisenhorn. * '''356.M41 - Macharius is born in 356.M41,the son of Pella, the Imperial Commander and Planetary Governor of the world of Donia. * 359.M41 - Copul IV is cleansed by the Ultramarines. * 367.M41 -''' Ork world of Balur scoured by Space Marines and Imperial Guard regiments in a campaign led by the Ultramarines' Chapter Master Marneus Calgar. * '371.M41 -' Sergent Severus of the Ultramarines is badly wounded on the world of Corinth, and is interred in the cybernetic shell of a Dreadnought. He eventually returns to that world and takes part in the seventh year of the Corinthian Crusade in 698.M41. * '373.M41 -' A number of Inquisitors are inexplicably murdered. Inquisitor Jaq Draco raids the Eldar's Black Library. The world of Sabulorb is incinerated and Draco is killed in the Eldar Webway, though his soul manages to survive intact within the Labyrinthine Dimension rather than being absorbed back into the Warp. * '374.M41 -' Macharius is promoted to colonel in the Imperial Guard and is given command of the Donian 26th Regiment. * '''379.M41 - Macharius becomes the general of the Donian IV army duringe the Roxane Rebellion. * 380.M41 - Macharius takes the stronghold of the Renegade leader Roxane Mountjoy, and rescues Lord Solar Phillips, becoming Phillips' chief deputy and most successful Imperial Guard general. * 386.M41 - Lord Commander Solar Phillips dies. Macharius is appointed the new Lord Solar, the Imperial Segmentum Governor and supreme military commander of Segmentum Solar, by the High Lords of Terra. * 387-391.M41 - As Lord Commander Solar Macharius' armies assemble to launch the greatest Imperial Crusade since the Horus Heresy, he reconquers the worlds of Lands End, Morbellum and Jalfrezi III with his Donian army of Imperial Guard. * 392.M41 - Macharius begins his great conquest of the western galaxy. Over a thousand worlds fall to him and his Generals over the next seven years: * 392.M41 -''' The Hive World of Persepolis is recontacted by the Imperium of Man after 5,000 Terran years. Macharius finds the tomb of the ancient human explorer Indijona the Vagrant, and takes the helmet he finds there for himself. * '393.M41 - '''While fighting against Chaos Space Marines on Zaga IV, a bolter round embeds in Macharius' chest but does not explode. The Confessors of the Ecclesiarchy accompanying Macharius' Crusade proclaim this a miracle of the Emperor's doing for his favoured son. * '''393.M41 -' Lord Commander Solar Macharius musters the greatest army the galaxy has ever seen. In five years Lord Commander Solar Macharius reconquers a thousand worlds on the western reaches, and his glory carries him into the darkest sectors, places where the Emperor's light had never before been seen, even during the Great Crusade. Upon his death, the whole Imperium weeps for the fallen commander, but Macharius' territories soon collapse into rivalry and war. The Macharian Heresy, as this time has come to be known, lasts for seventy years and is only ended through the combined efforts of one hundred Space Marine Chapters * '395.M41 -' Macharius orders the advanced technology world of Adrantis V destroyed by a redirected comet, and disbands the 3rd Army Group of his Crusade. * '''396.M41 - Macharius' 2nd and 5th Army cross the boundary of the territory reached by the Astronomican, entering territory beyond the boundaries of the Imperium of Man. * 398.M41 - Warp travel is slow, but Macharius still conquers another 15 worlds and destroys 7. * 399.M41 -''' Macharius bombards the Carnelion Palace of Leminitus into submission. His generals decide the conquests should end. * '''400.M41 - Macharius dies before reaching the old boundaries of the Imperium. * 401.M41 -''' Macharius is entombed on Macharia, his first base of operations. * '450-465.M41 -' The Hesten Manuscript, which lays out the principles of the belief that the Emperor of Mankind is the God Incarnate, later held dear by the Thorian faction of the Inquisition, is compiled by the Inquisitor Hesten. * '''474.M41 The First War for Armageddon - Riots on the world of Armageddon. Warp Storms cut off the Hive World of Armageddon in the Segmentum Solar from Imperial communications or transport. Food shortages lead to armed rebellion in a dozen hives. First War for Armageddon begins with a Chaos incursion led by the Daemon Prince of Khorne Angron and his World Eaters Chaos Space Marines, which is eventually beaten back with the assistance of the Space Wolves and the Grey Knights Astartes. * 452.M41 - A detachment of the Adepta Sororitas' Sisters of Battle from the Order of the Bleeding Heart are entrusted with the bones of St. Emiline and must evacuate the Shrine World of Emilines Hope when its home Yerena System is invaded by an Ork WAAAGH! under the command of the Ork Warlord known as the Arch Maniac of Calvera. * 567.M41 - Sergeant Lystander of the Ultramarines is awarded the Imperial Laurel for acts of courage under fire during pacification of a heretical insurgence on the world of Iduno. * 659.M41 - Logan Grimnar becomes new Great Wolf of the Space Wolves. * 698.M41 - The Corinthian Crusade - Marneus Calgar is elected the commander of a Space Marine force including elements of the Ultramarines, Lamenters, Marines Errant, Angels of Absolution and Silver Skulls Chapters on a 7 year Crusade. The Ork empire of Charadon suffers a series of heavy defeats, delaying the invasion of WAAAGH! Argluk by a further 30 years. * 704.M41 The Siege of Tulwa - Ultramarines Chapter Master Marneus Calgar leads the Astartes infiltration force that destroyed the Fortress of Pain controlled by the Chaos Space Marines of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion. * 737.M41 -''' The world of Valos on the galactic rim is reported stripped of life by what is later identified to be the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth. * '''738.M41 - 26th Founding of Space Marine Chapters is called for by the High Lords of Terra. * 744.M41 - The approaching End Times of the Imperium of Man are first predicted by Imperial seers using the Emperor's Tarot. * 745.M41 End of the Damocles Gulf Crusade - Ultramarines retaliation against the Tau Empire during the Damocles Gulf Crusade is cut short by the invasion of the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy by the Tyranid Hive Fleet Behemoth. * 745.M41 The Battle of Macragge '- Hive Fleet Behemoth was spearheading a large Tyranids invasion force into Imperial space and were making unprecedented progress towards the Realm of Ultramar. Upon learning of the threat posed to Ultramar by the vicious Tyranids, Chapter Master Marneus Calgar at once drew up his plans. Calgar declared that the Hive Fleet would be halted at Macragge before it consumed more of Ultramar or drove deeper into the heart of the Imperium. Deeming Macragge to be the star system most immediately threatened, Calgar ordered its formidable defences to be further improved. Scant weeks later, the outrider vessels of the Tyranid fleet attacked Macragge. With the Hive Fleet destroyed after the sacrifice of an Imperial Battleship created a Warp vortex that destroyed the majority of the Hive Fleet, Calgar's surviving starships came about and roared back to Macragge to try to save the beleaguered polar garrisons. Calgar, feeling that the situation was becoming critical, sent the 3rd and 7th Ultramarines Companies ahead in their fast Strike Cruisers while his remaining damaged ships limped back to Macragge. Despite horrendous losses inflicted upon the Tyranid fleet from the orbital and polar defence grids, many Tyranid organisms were able to reach the surface of the planet. The Tyranid swarm swept across the planet with the most intense fighting in the region of the northern polar defence installations. Despite the Ultramarines fleet's ability to destroy the Tyranid bio-ships, horrific casualties were suffered by the planet's population as well as the Chapter. Calgar went down to the planet's surface, leading the 3rd Company against the ravenous hordes of the Great Devourer. The entirety of the elite 1st Company was wiped out to a man whilst defending the northern pole's defence grid. The Ultramarines 1st Company was gone and the 3rd and 7th sorely diminished. It would be many long years before the Chapter could properly replace its losses, but replace them it would. * '''756.M41 - '''The Sabbat Worlds Crusade to retake the Sabbat Worlds Sector from the Forces of Chaos begins. * '''759.M41 -' Scouring of Quintarn. Calgar commands forces against Ork scavengers who captered triple system of Quintarn, Tarentus and Masali (part of Ultramarines Empire) in the aftermath of Hivefleet Behemoth. * '762.M41 The Purge of Thrax ' - Chapter Master Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines leads the remnants of his Chapter against the daemon-corrupted Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World of Thrax. Under the leadership of their Chapter Master, the Ultramarines banish countless thousands of daemons and recover crucial Imperial data-records from the twisted manufactorum complexes. With the mission complete, Calgar issues the order for Exterminatus. * '''765.M41 - Space Marine Chapter Losses to date: 13 Lost in warp, 21 Irrecoverable battle losses, 9 Gene seed failure, 4 Inquisitorial purge, 16 Other circumstances. * 780.M41 - The Fourth Quadrant Rebellion breaks out. (903.M41?) * 797.M41 Siege of Zalathras '''- Marneus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines, holds the gate of the Hive City of Zalathras alone against an Ork horde for a night and a day. * '''801.M41 - The Lugannath Eldar Craftworld is first detected by the Imperium of Man. * 802.M41 Reign of Blood - The Blood Drinkers Chapter assists the 35th Cadian Shock Troops Regiment of the Imperial Guard in the siege of the daemon-infested Hive World of Helios Alpha. The Blood Drinkers powerful assault breaks the stalemate, although the heavy collateral damage suffered by the Imperial Guardsmen while fighting alongside the Blood Drinkers leads the Cadian High Command unwilling to accept aid from this Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels again. * 805.M41 The Forgoil Campaign - The Ork WAAAGH! Gutshredda rampages through the Forgoil System. Marneus Calgar leads 3 companies of his Astartes to the assistance of the Forgoil Planetary Defence Forces. In a little more than three weeks, the Ultramarines destroy the tellyporta ships and Stompa factories that provided WAAAGH! Gutshredda with much of its momentum. In the final battle of the war, Calgar and his Terminator-armoured retinue board and destroy Gutshredda's flagship, Da Supadestructa. * 807.M41 - Purgation of Jhanna. Marneus Calgar leads two Ultramarine companies in the recapture of rebellious oceanic cities of Omon and Vorlencia, against heretics, Traitors and Chaos Space Marines. * 815.M41 - The Space Wolves Great Wolf Sven Ironhand revokes his oath and leads his Great Company into exile in the Eastern Fringes. * 815.M41 A New Beginning - Gabriel Seth becomes the Chapter Master of the Flesh Tearers. His first act is to repair relations between his Chapter and the Blood Angels, as the tradition of brotherhood between the Chapters had been sundered for centuries by the Flesh Tearers' bloodthirstyness. * 835.M41 The War For Piety - The Shrine World of Piety rematerialises after being swallowed by a Warp storm two centuries earlier. The planet is, however, almost unrecognisable, having transformed into a hideous Daemon World. Canoness Sariah of the Order of the Sacred Rose immediately leads a force of Battle Sisters to the planet to retrieve artefacts from the Reliquary of Hope, one of the few sites to have withstood the corruption. As the rest of her forces establish a perimeter around the reliquary, Sariah leads several squads into the labyrinthine corridors beneath. For three days Canoness Sariah and her Sisters battle through monster-infested passageways; bolters cut down scores of blood-hungry Daemon-hounds and flamers burn swathes of bloated plague-beasts. Only Sariah and two Celestians survive to rejoin the Battle Sisters on the surface, having recovered the left thighbone of Saint Dolan and three pages from the Lexicon of Falsehoods from a stasis vault. The surviving Battle Sisters withdraw to orbit with their prizes just as a fleet of Grey Knight vessels arrive and lay waste to the planet with cyclonic torpedoes. * 853.M41 Battle of the Steel Cross '''- Captain Alessandro Cortez of the Crimson Fists slays an Ork Warlord and his bodyguard of Nobs. * '''855.M41 The Assault on Black Reach - The Ultramarines 2nd Company under the command of Captain Cato Sicarius defeats the brutal Ork WAAAGH! Zanzag during its assault on Black Reach. The WAAAGH! was a Greenskin horde under the command of the Ork Warlord Zanzag, a Big Mek, or Ork Warlord who possessed unusual mekanical skill for an Ork. * 858.M41The Defence of Dimmamar - '''Dimmamar, birth world of Sebastian Thor, comes under attack from the Eldar of Ulthwe Craftworld without any warning or reason. Seraphim Superior Ame lda of the Order of the Bloody Rose retaliates, leading her squad of Seraphim in a daring attack to slay the enemy commander - Farseer Kauerith. The Seraphim's pistols blast a bloody path through a score of black-clad Eldar before the Sisters are engulfed in a hurricane of psychic lightning. Though many of her companions fall, Amelda refuses to yield and defiantly advances through the eldritch storm, slaying the Eldar Farseer with a single bolt round to the head. * '''861.M41 Battle of Arconar - Chapter Master Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines defeats a coalition of Eldar Raiders on the Feral World of Arconar, scattering their forces and capturing their bases both on and off world. * 867.M41 -''' Captain Cortez of the Crimson Fists breaks through Eldar lines despite suffering 17 wounds including being stabbed through one of his 2 hearts and two hits by heavy weapons. * '''879.M41 Battle of Knarts Landing - Calgar defeats rebel army led by General Dornal in 30 day battle on the industrial world of Knart's Landing, taking less than 17% casualties. * 892.M41 Captain Cortez of the Crimson Fists defended a breach in Fortress Maladon's wall for 21 hours of constant fighting. * 897.M41 Massacre at Sanctuary 101 - An Adeptus Sororitas fortress is destroyed by Necron raiders. * 901.M41-913.M41 The Badab War - '''The Badab War begins when the Astral Claws' Chapter Master, Lufgt Huron, revolts against the Imperium of Man and later turns to Chaos, unleashing the worst internecne strife between Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes since the Horus Heresy. * '''903.M41 - Lamenters, Mantis Warriors and Executioners join the revolt of the Astral Claws against Imperial authority in the mistaken belief that Imperial bureuacrats and nobles are directly impinging upon the ancient rights long granted the Adeptus Astartes by the Emperor of Mankind himself. * 903.M41 - Captain Cortez fights through the entire six week campaign on the world of Kardia without supplies after his company of the Crimson Fists Space Marines had been lost to enemy fire during their initial deployment. * 904.M41 Fire Hawks retaliate when their supply ship is captured by rebels. * 906.M41 Red Scorpions and Minotaurs called in to suppress the Badab revolt. * 913.M41 - Executioners and Lamenters Space Marine Chapters sent on penitent 100-year-long Crusade against the enemies of the Emperor for the participation in the Badab War. During this time they are forbidden from recruiting new Neophytes. * 917.M41 Battle of Amion - The Red Talons and Regiments of the Imperial Guard's Armageddon Steel Legion defeat rebel forces on the world of Amion. * 921.M41 The Siege of Barathred '- Chapter Master Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines is ambushed by the Night Lords whilst ''en route to the Darkhold battle zone. The Chapter Master's crippled vessel makes planetfall on the sparsely settled Imperial Feudal World of Barathred. Several hundred Night Lords Chaos Space Marines make landing shortly thereafter, but Calgar rallies the planet's feudal population to defeat them. * '929.M41 The Trenor Uprising '- Three dozen Ultramarines Scout Marines, under the expert direction of the famed Sergeant Telion, put down a rebellion against the Imperium on the world of Trenor in less than a day. * '935.M41 The Rise of M'kar ' - A daemonic horde under the direction of the Word Bearers Daemon Prince M'kar the Reborn seizes control of the Star Fort Indomitable in Calth's outer orbit. Under the command of their Chapter Master Marneus Calgar, Terminators from the Ultramarines' 1st Company board the star fort. M'kar is slain by the hand of the Lord Macragge, who tears the upstart Daemon Prince limb-from-limb. * '940.M41 -' A Tzeentchian Chaos Cult revolts against the Imperium on the planet Chicano. The world is lost to the Imperium and is displaced into the Warp as a new Daemon World dedicated to the Lord of Change. * '''941-942.M41 The Second War for Armageddon - The Ork WAAAGH! Ghazghkull descends upon the Imperial Hive World of Armageddon in the Segmentum Solar, initiating the Second War for Armageddon. The Orks are defeated only by the extreme stubbornness of the defenders and the combined might of the Blood Angels, Ultramarines and Salamanders Chapters. Thought dead by his foes, the wily Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka himself escapes into space. Lord Herman Von Straub's forces are saved by Imperial Guard Commissar Yarrick's performance. * 942.M41 - The Eldar Commander Yriel is named the leader of the Iyanden Fleet. * 944.M41 - 'Balur Crusade. Marneus Calgar elected leader of the Space Marine Crusade force operating against worlds along the Eastern Fringes. Operations began with the scouring of Ork held Balur and ending with devastation of Boros. * '''945-959.M41 -' Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka mounts raids on various planets * '''946.M41 Dante,Yarrick, and Mannheim Imperial monitoring stations established in outermost orbit of Armageddon System. * 962.M41 - Imperial base on Buca III annihilated by Ork asteroid base, another machination of Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. * 963.M41 -''' The Fire Hawks Battle Barge Rapturous Rex, sent to Crow's World Sector to investigate raids by the Dark Eldar. The Chapter dissapears en route within the Warp. * '963.M41 The Cleansing of Malbede ' - The Ultramarines clash with a Tau expeditionary fleet for control of the cursed planet of Malbede. When the conflict awakens the Necrons hidden on Malbede, the Ultramarines and the Tau join forces to defeat the emerging Necrons. In the wake of the battle, Marneus Calgar initiates Exterminatus on Malbede, but allows the Tau to evacuate before the planet is destroyed. * '972.M41 -' Imperial Agri-World Chigon 17 overrun by Orks under the command of Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka using guerilla tactics. * '974.M41 The Damnos Incident '- The 2nd Company of the Ultramarines under the command of Captain Cato Sicarius rescues survivors from the doomed world of Damnos, an Imperial Civilised World that was also a Necron Tomb World. The Necrons awakened and launched a massive assault upon all life on the planet's surface, while Damnos Planetary Defence Force and Imperial Guard Regiments proved unable to defeat the hideous cybernetic xenos. The Ultramarines successfully rescused survivors from the planetary capital city of Kellenport before the Necrons claimed the world for their own. * '''976.M41 Skirmish with Hive Fleet Perseus - The Tyranid Hive Fleet Perseus is detected by the Ultramarines in 976.M41. Spearheading an assault on the Tyranids, Chapter Master Marneus Calgar was severely mauled, losing all four limbs as well as large areas of body tissue and his left eye. He underwent extreme augmetic surgery and has had most of his missing body parts replaced with bionics. * 980.M41 The Promethean War - The Order of the Ebon Chalice reinforces Space Marines of the Salamanders Chapter who are engaged in a brutal urban war against the dread Black Legion on the world of Heletine. The enemy is put to the torch as dozens of Immolators and Land Raider Redeemers burn a path through the wartorn cities. Despite the strength of their forces, the advance is halted when Lord Gralastyx - the Daemon Prince leading the Chaos forces - unleashes a legion of possessed Chaos Space Marines. As the frenzied Chaos horde rips through the Imperium's ranks, Battle Sisters and Space Marines fight back to back, their bolters and flamers blazing away as every warrior endeavours to sell their life dearly. However, the allied forces are saved when Saint Celestine appears, falling upon the Chaos horde like an avenging angel. The Living Saint carves a path through the horde towards Lord Gralastyx, before plunging her blade through his heart. With the death of Gralastyx, the Chaos horde is destroyed, but of Celestine there is no sign, for she vanished as mysteriously as she appeared. * 981.M41 - '''Durlan Ocellati discovers warp route into Wheel of Fire. * '''982.M41 - Last encounter with Hive Fleet Perseus. The Hive Fleet drifts out-system. * 983.M41 -''' Fire Hawks declared lost in the Warp. * '''983-985.M41 - The Hrud Migration. * 984.M41 Battle of Hell Town. Pyran Dragoons assigned to Armageddon jungle base desert their posts, leaving the Armageddon Steel Legion's Ork Hunters to defend against Ork invasion. * 986.M41 Imperial Battlecruiser Radiant Way wiped out by Ork pirates led by Ghazghkull Thraka. * 987.M41 Space Wolves' 519th Crusade ends in Wheel of Fire (Orks cleared). * 988.M41 Crimson Fists Space Marines nearly wiped out by their own misdirected missile while fighting Orks on Rynn's World. * 989.M41 -''' Force of Blood Angels Terminators killed while exploring a Space Hulk. * '''989.M41 The Liberation of Lagan '''- The Ultramarines' 3rd Company liberates the Lagan System from the Tau Empire for the Imperium of Man. * '''991.M41 The Martyrdom of Praxedes - '''Canoness Praxedes of the Order of Our Martyred Lady reinforces the Imperial Guard on the cardinal world of Okassis, soon after the start of the Second Tyrannic War. As the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Kraken assault the Ecclesiarchal Cathedral, the combined fire of Retributor Squads and Exorcist tanks obliterates the first wave, but the second manages to breach the fortress- walls. As Tyranids pour through, Praxedes confronts a Hive Tyrant. During the fightin g the Canoness is dealt a mortal wound, but even as her blood ebbs away, she summons the strength to land a final blow, caving in the beast's skull with a thunderous strike from her power mace. With the Tyrant's destruction, the swarm loses all direction. The Sisters waste no time in pressing the assau lt, determined to avenge the death of their beloved leader. The remaining aliens are swept aside, buying the time to evacuate the Ecclesiarchy's priests. * '''991.M41 The Stromark Civil War - A political rivalry within the Stromark System lead to a civil war between the two manufactorum worlds, Stormark Primus and Stromark Secundus, that coexisted within that star system. The escalating violence halted the flow of much needed weapons and materiel from these planets to the wider Imperium, a situation that the Departmento Munitorum's Adepts determined could not be allowed to continue without adversely affecting the security of the Emperor's realm. As a result, elements of two Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels, the Angels Encarmine and the Flesh Tearers, were despatched to the Stromark System with the mandate to end the conflict by any means necessary. The fighting on Stromark Prime was the first to cease. The first engagement by the Flesh Tearers Chapter was also the last, as stories of unstoppable Space Marines hacking a vicius and bloody path through literally tens of thousands of Stormarkian warriors quickly terrified the planet's recalcitrant population into submission. Stromark Secundus took longer to be pacified, as the Angels Encarmine used less "direct" methods than their savage brethren amongst the Flesh Tearers. Several hours of difficult combat ensued that was brought to an end when 5 of the Chapter's Furioso Dreadnoughts smashed into the Stormarkian Secundus military headquarters and tore the planet's High Command apart. The surviving officers of the planet's Planetary Defence Force wisely agreed to immediately end the conflict with their neighbours and resume meeting the system's crucial production quotas. * 992.M41 Second Tyrannic War - Iyanden Craftworld is nearly destroyed by Hive Fleet Kraken. Lamenters Chapter lost. Scythes of the Emperor Chapter badly depleted, its homeworld lost to the Great Devourer. * 992.M41 - The VIII Kimmerian Regiment, fighting Orks on the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy, are assisted by Jotun Bearclaw's renegade Space Wolves Great Company. Bearclaw had refused to return when ordered to Fenris after fighting at Ichar IV due to the length of travel time involved. * 992.M41 -''' Ursarkar E. Creed and his Cadian Shock Troops of the Imperial Guard annihilates an Eldar raid launched by Craftworld Ulthwé on the planet Aurent. * '''993.M41 The Second Tyrannic War and the Battle of Ichar IV ' - The Ultramarines quash rebellion on the industrial world of Ichar IV, only to find themselves at the forefront of a desperate defence against the Tyranids' Hive Fleet Kraken. Elsewhere, the Eldar Craftworld Iyanden is ravaged by other tendrils of the Kraken. Two Space Marine Chapters -- the Scythes of the Emperor and the Lamenters -- are all but wiped out and hundreds of Imperial worlds are lost to the Tyranids before the incursion is blunted. * '''995.M41 -' Battle of Korsk II. Lord Vorlak leads a rebellion that is crushed by marines in a major tank battle on the plains of Korsk II. * '''995.M41 Defense of Ichar IV - Calgar acts as supreme commander in defense of Ichar IV, a vital industrial world on the Eastern Fringe. Tyranid invaders from Hive Fleet Kraken held in check by the combined efforts of Space Marines, Imperial Guard and alien Eldar forces. * 996.M41 The Battle of the Sepulchre - An Eldar emissary from the Biel-tan Craftworld was sent to the Imperial world of Commrath to enter negotiations with its Planetary Governor for the return of an ancient eldritch artefact from the tomb of one of the Ultramarines' most-lauded heroes, Captain Orar, known as the Sceptre of Galaxian. Refusing his request, the Eldar emissary grew angry and soon his pleas turned to threats of violence. The Planetary Governor refused to be cowed by the arrogant xenos and had the Eldar executed on the spot. However, the Governor had the foresight to heed the Eldar's threats and requested aid from the Ultramarines. Calgar responded with overwhelming force, mobilising his entire Chapter. This would be the first engagement the Ultramarines fought in as an entire Chapter since the First Tyrannic War. The Eldar launched a series of devastating attacks against the tomb complex. Though unsuccessful against the stoic Ultramarines' defenses, fully half the Astartes' number were either wounded or dead. When the third and final attack came, the Eldar looked like they were going to overwhelm the defenders. An Eldar Avatar of Khaine spearheaded the assault, breaking the Ultramarines' lines of defence and spilling into the tomb complex. Dozens of Ultramarines were killed by the mighty Avatar. Calgar valiantly fought the Avatar in single combat, and though grievously wounded, managed to kill the vile creature. With the fall of their War God, the Eldar lost all heart for the fight. Some fled without heed while others fell back in good order, but all retreated into the darkness. Despite overwhelming odds, once again the Ultramarines had emerged victorious, but in his wisdom Calgar knew that the Eldar would return for the Sceptre of Galaxian. So it was that Calgar informed Commrath's Governor that the Galaxian Sceptre would be removed from Orar's Sepulchre to Macragge, where it could be properly defended. * 997.M41 The Third Tyrannic War and the Defence of Tarsis Ultra - Elements of the Ultramarines and Mortifactors Space Marine Chapters make a stand against one spur of the Tyranids' Hive Fleet Leviathan on the world of Tarsis Ultra. The defenders defeat this tendril of the Leviathan with an engineered anti-Tyranid biological plague, but the remainder of Hive Fleet Leviathan rampages on unabated. * 998.M41 -''' The Administratum Historicus Coran Celecius is tried for heresy by the Inquisition after his work links the Aphis Hermitage Massacre to the Necrons and other mysterious past encounters Mankind has had with that dangerous and enigmatic race. *'''998.M41 - Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka launches a second and even more massive Ork WAAAGH! to conquer the Imperial world of Armageddon, initiating the ultimately stalemated Third War for Armageddon. * 999.M41 -''' A murderous plot unleashed by the Forces of Chaos kills several members of the Cadian High Command, including the Lord Castellan. Colonel Ursarkar E. Creed is appointed the new Lord Castellan of Cadia. * '999.M41 The Taking of Bridge Two-Four ' - Uriel Ventris succeeds Captain Idaeus as commander of the Ultramarines 4th Company. * '''999.M41 The San Leor Massacre - A Red Corsairs strike force invades San Leor, the original home world of the Daughters of the Emperor. The Chaos Space Marines are unprepared for the fury of the Adepta Sororitas reprisal, as they come under assault from nine separate Orders Militant and are utterly annihilated by the combined counter-attack. * 999.M41 'The Zeist Campaign '- Captain Cato Sicarius leads an army of Astartes and the Imperial Guard into the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy to halt the Tau's Fourth Sphere Expansion. An Imperial Crusade later known as the Zeist Campaign drawn from 30 Space Marine Chapters drives the Tau back from dozens of Imperial worlds, but is recalled before its work can be completed to deal with the much greater threat of Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade. * '999.M41 The 13th Black Crusade -' The 13th Black Crusade erupts out of the Eye of Terror led by the Warmaster of the Black Legion, Abaddon the Despoiler. The great Chaos Lord leads the largest Chaotic invasion of the Imperium since the Horus Heresy to the Fortress World of Cadia in the hopes of conquering the world and at last seizing the Cadian Gate for the Dark Gods so that the Forces of Chaos can once again launch themselves towards Terra and depose the hated Corpse Emperor. The Imperium suffers heavy losses during the fighting across the Segmentum Obscurus, but the Black Legion and its allies only captures half of Cadia durign its ground assault. The Chaotic warfleets are forced to retreat back into the Eye after an Imperial counter-offensive. While the Forces of Chaos retain their foothold on Cadia, the Imperial Navy patrols the space above and prevents a Chaotic break-out -- for as logn as the stalemate holds. *'999.M41 Defence of Ultramar ' - In the midst of the 13th Black Crusade, the Realm of Ultramar comes under renewed assault from the Forces of Chaos. The Daemon Prince M'kar the Reborn, clad in mortal flesh once again, leads the onslaught against the world of Talassar. Other Chaotic warlords attack Calth, Espandor and Tarentus. Marneus Calgar recalls all Ultramarines forces to defend Ultramar, dispatching a reinforced Battle Company to each threatened planet. Calgar himself accompanies the 2nd Company to defend Talassar, determined to slay M'kar a hundred times over if need be. * '999.M41 -' The Adeptus Mechanicus discovers that the Golden Throne has irreparable flaws that could ultimately endanger the Emperor's life. Category:M Category:Timeline